The Sirius' Chronique
by Ayanah
Summary: Un journal soit disant à sa gloire, une rédactrice en chef anonyme, une foule de suspectes. Mais qui peut bien se cacher derrière cette fille qui ne cesse de le déprécier ?
1. Edito

**Bonjour à tout ceux qui passeront par ici,**

**Voici une nouvelle fic, ça fait un petit moment que l'idée me trotte en tête mais je n'avais pas le temps de la mettre par écrit ( à vrai dire je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup plus le temps xD ).**

**Je l'ai classé en T pour le futur, elle pourrait même passer en M mais pour le moment il n'y aura vraiment rien de méchant. Sur ce je vous laisse lire et si vous voulez me laisser une petite review j'y répondrais avec plaisir :)**

**-- **

**--**

**--**

**The Sirius' Chronique**.

**_First Edition_ **

**--**

_Edito _

Des rumeurs absurdes prétendaient que cette année personne ne prendrait le risque de prendre le poste de rédactrice après les évènements de l'année dernière. Comme vous pouvez le voir je met un terme à tous ces commérages. La chronique de Sirius n'est certes pas parfaite mais elle a le mérite de faire parler d'elle. L'année passée notre don juan local a cru bon de faire un petit tour par les draps de votre précédente élue avant de la laisser tomber dans des circonstances peu orthodoxes et fortement humiliantes. Tout le monde se souvient des torchons qui ont été publiés après cette déconvenue et je tiens à vous rassurer, ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je garderais l'anonymat tout au long de l'année. J'ai été désigné par l'ancienne rédactrice, qui je vous rassure s'est aujourd'hui remise de son échec, et par un petit comité de filles avisées. Ne cherchez pas à savoir qui je suis, ne cherchez pas à savoir de quelle maison je viens ni même à savoir si j'ai déjà fréquenté notre héros poudlardien, je ne vous répondrais pas. Pour les questions et les avis concernant notre revue veuillez les déposer dans la boite au lettre prévue à cet effet dans les toilettes de Mimi Gémiarde.

_La siriusite Aïgue_

Au cours de mes années à Poudlard, j'ai découvert l'existence d'une maladie inconnue de Miss Pomfresh. Imaginez ma surprise en me rendant compte que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le mal qui nous guette toutes silencieusement. Il y a plusieurs symptômes, que je vous suggère de prendre au sérieux si vous êtes une fille de 14 à 17 ans qui a une tendance forte à vous retrouver dans les parages de monsieur Sirius Black.

- Tachycardie : Rythme cardiaque s'accélérant en la présence de S.B.

- Suées : Gouttes d'eau intervenant généralement à l'approche de S.B.

- Rires nerveux : Peut avoir comme variante des gloussements plus ou moins mélodieux quand S.B. prend la parole

- Incapacité à la réflexion : S.B. vous propose quelque chose, et immédiatement vous accourez même si ordinairement vous auriez mis une bonne paire de baffe au commun des mortels qui aurait osé vous proposez quelque chose d'aussi indécent

- Dépression : Peut avoir comme variante un mutisme profond ou des crises de larmes incontrôlées selon les cas. Ce symptôme se manifeste généralement post-relation après S.B, ou encore quand S.B. montre son désintérêt total de votre personne

- Perte de poids : Pour plaire à S.B. que ne serions nous pas prête à faire ? Entre vomissement et régime.

- Rougeurs inexpliquées : Généralement sur les joues mais peut s'étendre au reste du corps.

Comment cela se fait il qu'une maladie aussi dangereuse n'ait pas été combattu depuis longtemps ? Tout simplement parce qu'aucun remède n'existe. Il n'est en effet pas facile d'inventer un vaccin nous immunisant contre S.B. A vous qui lisez cette rubrique je ne vous dirais qu'une chose. S.B nuit gravement à la santé, à consommer avec beaucoup de modération.

NB : Des patchs seront mis à votre disposition en la présence de photos compromettantes prise à son insu. Distribution gratuite à partir de 19H à la SSD.

--

En cette journée du 23 septembre il n'était pas rare de voir au détour de plusieurs couloirs des filles se baladaient une feuille à la main. Parfois elles se rassemblaient en petit groupe dans le parc et un silence prodigieux presque sacré se faisait. La chronique de Sirius était de notoriété publique. Sa naissance avait eu lieu pendant la troisième année de Sirius, une initiative de la FCOS ( fan club officiel de Sirius ). Au début plusieurs filles se relayaient pour chaque semaine écrire un court article, vantant pour la plupart les qualités physiques du grand et beau Sirius Black. Au fur et à mesure les articles décrivaient avec exactitude les faits et geste du Gryffondor, détaillant ses conquêtes, ses activités, sans oublier de faire la part bel au compliment. L'année passé le drame avait eu lieu quand Sirius après être sorti avec la rédactrice en chef l'avait laissé tombé devant tout le monde en plein déjeuner de la Saint Valentin. Autant dire qu'après cet évènement les articles étaient tous dans le pur style larmoyant, à un point tel qu'il avait fallu arrêter la publication de cette rubrique.

Étant donné que chaque Maraudeur avait sa chronique, on avait aussi pensé à arrêter la publication des trois autres rubriques mais rien n'avait véritablement été décidé. A la rentrée le doute planait quant à la poursuite de ces écrits mais devant ce nouvel article apparemment tout avait été arrangé. Il était bien différent des autres, apparemment la rédactrice ne semblait pas être une groupie sans cervelle. C'Est-ce qui intrigua Sirius, elle voulait rester anonyme soit, mais il avait bien le droit de savoir qui écrivait sur lui non ? Surtout qu'apparemment elle ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Au moins ça lui donnerait une occupation pour quelques temps, disons une semaine. Juste le temps de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ces mots, de la démasquer, et de s'amuser pendant quelques jours, enfin à la condition qu'elle soit un temps soit peu mignonne_._


	2. Cassidy SaintClair

**Alors d'abord pourquoi je poste un second chapitre aussi rapidement ? Tout simplement pour vous montrer de quelle manière sera constituée la fic.**

**Chaque nouveau chapitre commencera par un petit article, suivi de la description de l'une des suspectes de notre cher Sirius. Il y aura environ 4 à 5 chapitres construits selon ce principe. Par la suite, une fois que tous les personnages seront présentés et bien ... l'enquête continuera ( et vous pourrez d'ors et déjà faire vos pronostics quant à la mystérieuse inconnue xD ) **

**Je tenais quand même à remercier mes revieweuses du premier chapitre.**

**- Althea54 qui est là pour chacune de mes fics et à qui j'espère ce chapitre sera profitable pendant son travail :)**

**- Minouchette pour la correspondance par e-mail et ses idées farfelus auxquels elle ne saura pas avant le dernier chapitre si j'ai adhéré **

**- Lorelei Candice Black et Caro pour leur gentille review, parce que même une review courte me fait plaisir :D**

**- Lissoue qui je l'espère ne sera pas déçue par la suite - **

**Sur ce je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, enfin rien n'est encore décidé. Pour celles qui me connaissent vous savez que parfois je raccourcis les délais ( ou je les allonge oui je sais honte à moi xD ) Bisous et bonne lecture ! **

**--**

**--**

**--**

**The Sirius Chronique**

_**Second édition**_

Un vent frais et nouveau est en train de souffler sur Poudlard. Un vent qui nous oblige à nous couper les cheveux, de préférence très court. La raison de cette perte de cheveux massive ? Une déclaration publique de S.B. qui prétend préférer les cheveux courts pour la simple et bonne raison et je cite que : « On en a pas plein les yeux et franchement les cheveux qui chatouillent au moment d'une fellation c'est pas agréable ». De grâce mesdemoiselles réfléchissez ! Si vraiment vous accordez du crédit à cette phrase et bien attachez les ! Simple, pratique, pas contraignant. Un stock d'élastique est à disposition dans la SSD si besoin est.

Sachez qu'ensuite ce n'est pas la première révolution capillaire que connaît Poudlard. En effet monsieur Black est d'humeur changeante. L'année passée sa préférence allait à une longue crinière bouclée, vous souvenez vous du stock de shampooing censé allongé les mèches d'au moins 10 centimètres en une nuit et du temps infini passé à vous faire des rajouts ? Sans parler du moment où il a prétendu aimer les filles originales qui par exemple se teignait les cheveux en bleus ou encore en vert. Ce fut l'hérésie dans les couloirs de Poudlard à ce moment là, sans compter les réprimandes exercées par notre chère directrice de Gryffondor qui dès qu'elle surprenait une couleur étrange la faisait disparaître en un seul coup de baguette.

Soyons clair, 50 des filles se sont fait teindre les cheveux. Mais pensez vous qu'après ce nombre conséquent S.B. trouverait ça toujours aussi original ? Oh non monsieur a soudainement décrété qu'il ne jurait que par les blondes. Et hop un nouveau tour chez le coiffeur. Certes je sais que certaines filles n'en sont pas encore arrivé au stade de boire ses paroles mais pour les autres croyez moi vous êtes proche du fanatisme siriusien ! Soignez vous !

A toi S.B qui décide de lancer les modes capillaires, essaie de te contenir. Personne n'a envie de voir débarquer un de ces jours une foule de filles aux cheveux roses sous prétexte que ta lubie passagère est d'aimer cette couleur !

--

--

--

Cassidy SaintClair esquissa un sourire en lisant ces derniers mots. Avec toute la prestance qu'imposait sa condition elle reposa l'article sur la table basse des Serpentards avant de se lever et de laisser ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en parfaites anglaises retombaient le long de son dos. Elle était belle, elle le savait et n'hésitait pas en jouer. Actuellement son envie s'appelait Evan Rosier. Mais il y avait fort à parier que très bientôt son cœur se dirigerait à nouveau vers Rabastan Lestrange comme ça lui était si souvent arrivé depuis deux ans. Contrairement aux idées reçus elle n'était pas une croqueuse d'homme. Non ses lubies tournaient essentiellement autour des deux jeunes hommes précédemment cités. Elle les aimait à sa manière et pour des raisons bien différentes. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et elle comptait bien en profiter pour faire un choix définitif.

Ses ongles parfaitement manucurées se refermèrent autour de la bague qu'elle portait à son pouce. Cadeau de Evan qu'elle laissait trôner à sa main comme une promesse de fiançailles. L'un des deux serait déçu mais c'était le prix à payer pour vouloir posséder une fille comme elle. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une nouvelle fois sur la revue alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire. Toutes ces filles étaient tellement stupides, vouloir capter l'attention d'un garçon grâce à une coiffure relevait du ridicule. Il fallait avoir une attitude, une manière d'agir. Elle leur aurait bien montré à toutes comment faire avec quelqu'un comme Sirius mais elle était bien trop occupée en ce moment pour s'occuper d'un troisième jeune homme. Aussi séduisant soit-il que Sirius Black.

Son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée des deux demoiselles qui partageaient son dortoir. Fort heureusement pour elle, depuis la première année elle s'était retrouvée avec des personnes de sa condition et de son rang. A bien des égards Narcissa Black et Annah McMillan représentaient des alliées de choix dans la vie qu'elle se destinait. La première comptait épouser Lucius Malefoy à la fin de ses études, elle était ambitieuse mais Cassidy appréciait cette qualité chez un être humain. La seconde était sans nulle doute plus réservée que sa meilleure amie mais les garçons tombaient tous à ses pieds devant ses airs enfantins. Il était de notoriété publique qu'aucune des deux ne chasserait jamais sur ses plates bandes, c'était un accord taciturne entre elles et c'était aussi le prix de leur amitié. Si l'une d'entre elle brisait cette règle ce serait la guerre froide entre Serpentard et vraiment personne n'avait envie que ça n'arrive.

Narcissa était aussi blonde que Annah avait les cheveux noirs. L'une avait les yeux bleus et l'autre les avait verts, mais à part ces quelques détails physique les deux filles se ressemblaient à bien des égards. Au premier abord on pouvait les trouver froide mais c'était seulement pour mieux dissimuler leur timidité. Sur ce point là certes, Annah battait à plate couture sa meilleure amie. Peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer d'un jour avoir entendu le son de sa voix mais c'était aussi l'une des rares personnes à Serpentard à avoir de vrais amis. Sur cette liste on trouvait bien entendu Narcissa mais d'autres personnes qui représentaient également des amis de qualité. On pouvait par exemple citer Severus Rogue ou encore Rabastan Lestrange. Sur ce point, Cassidy comptait sur son amie pour l'aider à faire un choix. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'élue de son cœur, ses qualités mais aussi ses défauts. Oh oui elle serait se montrer objective quant au choix qu'elle devrait prendre pour élire son fiancé et par conséquent son futur mari.

Très rapidement elle abandonna les deux filles pour aller rejoindre Evan qui devait certainement l'attendre dans les serres comme ça avait été convenu la veille. On la prenait pour une garce superficielle et elle n'aurait absolument rien fait pour démentir. Grâce à ça les gens parlaient en sa présence, personne ne se méfiait d'elle et ça lui donnait un sacré avantage sur le commun des mortels qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Le hasard voulut qu'elle rencontre au cours de sa promenade toute la petite troupe des Maraudeurs. La seule chose qui les séparait c'était leur maison mais malgré ça il n'y avait jamais eu de vrai règlement de compte. Juste des petites piques par ci par là. Elle décida de jouer un peu avec eux mais à vrai dire elle n'avait matière à argumenter que sur un seul. Peu importe, mieux valait ça que rien.

- Alors Black les blondes te font toujours autant effet ? Ricana-t-elle

Il mit un petit temps à percuter. L'article bien entendu. Ce satané article. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'une fille elle le baissait immédiatement en passant une main dans ses cheveux récemment coupés. Sans doute de honte après avoir lu pourquoi il appréciait tant cette coiffure. A vrai dire il aimait toutes les sortes de cheveux, courts, longs, bouclés, lisses, roux, bruns, blonds peu lui importait. Par moment c'est vrai il avait ses préférences mais les cheveux chez une fille ce n'était pas le plus important selon lui. Seulement cet article le mettait dans l'embarras. Il passait pour un vrai salaud, bon ok c'Est-ce qu'il était mais personne n'avait besoin de le dire aussi ouvertement. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cette fille lui réservait dans le futur.

Il avait vainement essayé de la trouver. Naïvement il avait cru qu'elle se dénoncerait à lui malheureusement ça ne paraissait pas dans ces projets puisqu'une semaine plus tard et un article en plus elle restait toujours un courant d'air. Il n'avait que peu d'indices, voir même pas du tout. Bien entendu il avait essayé d'interroger les membres de son fan club mais elles avaient toutes nié connaître l'identité du mystérieux écrivain. Soit elles disaient la vérité, soit elles étaient toutes passées maîtresse dans l'art du mensonge. Etant donné leur gloussement idiot à son passage il penchait plus pour la première possibilité. Il aurait pu envoyer un courrier à l'ancienne rédactrice mais il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas ou qu'elle lui enverrait une beuglante bien sentie.

Et si jamais la rédactrice était cette Cassidy ? Il ne la connaissait pas particulièrement mais après tout elle était à Serpentard et cet argument à lui seul suffisait à la rendre coupable. Elle n'était pas idiote contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient. Il le savait en l'ayant vu évoluer lors de nombreux bals. Elle tenait son monde à la baguette, et à vrai dire plus il y réfléchissait plus elle lui semblait une suspecte de choix. Bien entendu elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir avoir écrit cet article, il tiendrait une liste à jour. Sûrement que James voudrait bien l'aider. Peter serait certainement de la partie lui aussi, il serait trop content de les aider à faire quelque chose. Pour Rémus c'était déjà moins sûr, depuis qu'il avait une petite amie, soit déjà six mois auparavant, il avait encore moins de temps à consacrer à leurs idioties comme il appelait affectueusement chacune de leurs idées.

Cette idée eut tout le temps de germer dans son esprit au cours de la journée. A tel point qu'à peine dans son dortoir il fit se matérialiser un tableau blanc contre l'un des murs en pierre. Armé d'un feutre noir il écrivit le prénom de la jeune fille, ainsi qu'une brève description d'elle. La description était là pour l'aider à se rappeler de chaque fille. Il y avait inscrit les informations essentielles à ses yeux après les avoir glané ici et là. Elle n'était que la première, mais il y avait fort à parier que très rapidement d'autres noms se matérialiseraient à ses côtés. Une fois allongé sur son lit il se sentit fier de lui réfléchissant déjà ce qu'il allait faire endurer à cette fille qui osait remettre en question son charme légendaire.

Nom : SaintClair

Prénom : Cassidy

Age : 17 ans

Physique : Blonde aux yeux bleus, 1m75, 95C

Caractère : Sournoise, têtue, caractérielle

Maison : Serpentard

Situation : Oscille entre Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange

Indice : Maîtrise l'ironie à la perfection


	3. Sofia Dupuy

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Comment ça j'ai mis du temps à poster ce troisième chapitre ? non c'est totalement faux, même pas vrai ... Bon au passage vous pouvez quand même remercier Althea pour m'avoir rappelé de poster ( tête en l'air ? Non pas du tout xD ) **

**Bon je ne promets pas un chapitre par semaine ( parce que ce serait infaisable avec toutes mes fics en cours ) mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Donc dans ce chapitre une nouvelle coupable :) Bisous et dites moi ce que vous en pensez **

**--**

**The Sirius Chronique**

_**Thirst édition **_

Quelle est la première chose qui vous frappe chez Sirius ? Si on vous le demande, quel élément marquant chez lui retenez vous ?

Certes monsieur est doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprend mais il n'est jamais le meilleur. J'entends déjà les soupirs d'indignation aux quatre coins du château et c'est pour cette raison que je ferais une analyse détaillée des activités de S.B.

Le quiddich, oui monsieur est un batteur de renom. Mais dois je vous préciser que c'est son meilleur ami et coéquipier James Potter qui a obtenu le trophée de meilleur joueur de l'année ?

Les cours, certes il n'a aucune défaillance. Pour lui travailler ne fait même pas partie de son vocabulaire. Une intelligence innée me direz vous, mais encore une fois dois je vous rappeler que Rémus Lupin, incontestablement le meilleur élève de sa promotion, fait partie de son groupe d'ami. Pensez vous réellement qu'aucune aide ne lui ait jamais fourni ?

Les filles. Et oui je vais casser le mythe mais il est déjà arrivé à Sirius de se faire rejeter. Pourquoi n'en avons-nous jamais entendu parler ? Tout simplement parce qu'il a préféré étouffer l'affaire. Qui est donc cette fille qui a osé rejeter le beau, le séduisant S.B. ? Elle doit être parente des vélanes me direz vous, cousine des fées, ou je ne sais quel lien de parenté grotesque vous pouvez vous imaginez. Et bien non ! C'est une fille des plus banales, une fille comme vous et moi. Je dirais juste que cette petite Serdaigle ne trouvait aucun charme à notre bellâtre national, et si c'est possible !

La loyauté. En voyant Sirius on a une image de beau garçon prêt à tout pour ses amis et les gens qu'il apprécie. C'est possible mais S.B est tout aussi capable de cruauté. Certes personne ne fait grand cas des Serpentards mais pensez vous qu'il est digne pour un héros notable de toujours s'en prendre à la même personne ?

Si on lui enlève tout ça que lui reste-t-il donc ? Évidemment et incontestablement son physique. Ne vous y trompez pas c'est seulement grâce à ça que S.B a pu asseoir sa renommée et sa popularité. Mais n'oubliez pas mesdemoiselles le physique ce n'est jamais définitif. J'en parlerais plus longuement la semaine prochaine. Mais je vous le dit et vous le répète : S.B. n'est pas un Dieu.

--

De rage Sirius envoya balader l'article à travers la pièce sous le rire moqueur de Lily et Emma qui venaient de les rejoindre lui et ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Aucun doute qu'elles avaient déjà eu l'occasion de le lire, si ça se trouve elles savaient même qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Mais même si c'était le cas elles ne concéderaient rien, un genre de solidarité féminine poussée à l'extrême. Il observa le reste de la bande. Comme toujours James était en admiration devant sa belle. Même si ça ferait bientôt trois mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, soit une relation commençant le dernier jour de leur sixième année, il avait toujours cette même étincelle dans les yeux dès qu'elle entrait quelque part.

Rémus était plus réservé mais on pouvait dire que fréquenter Emma Lawson avait été l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Cette fille respirait la joie de vivre, blonde aux yeux noisettes, pour Sirius elle était tout simplement passable mais pour Rémus elle paraissait être la huitième merveille du monde. Ils étaient amoureux ça crevait les yeux et pourtant ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, surtout quand les problèmes de fourrure du préfet avait commencé à se manifester. Au fond il l'aimait bien cette fille, elle avait intégré leur groupe à la perfection mais peut être serait il temps de la mettre à profit pour trouver qui était la mystérieuse inconnue. Après tout elle connaissait du monde, elle était sociable, elle serait un atout précieux.

- Dis moi Emma ça ne te plairait pas d'aider ton vieil ami à démasquer cette pimbêche sans cœur ?

- Dis moi juste une chose Sirius, depuis quand es tu mon vieil ami ?

- Dans la rubrique du cassage express je demande la copine de Moony ricana James

- Et toi Lily Jolie ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Lança le jaloux inconditionnel poursuivit Emma

- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aiderais pas Sirius, tu n'as que ce tu mérites, je dirais même que je suis contente de ce qui t'arrive, ça te fera peut être redescendre de ton pied d'estale.

Devant le manque de collaboration des filles il se rendit compte qu'il allait poursuivre son enquête tout seul. Parce qu'en plus de ne pas l'aider, elles empêchaient aussi James et Rémus de le faire. Vraiment ce devrait être interdit pour une même personne d'avoir tant d'arguments convaincants. Lui s'il embrassait ses potes on le traiterait de pervers, et elles si elles les embrassaient elles obtenaient tout ce qu'elles voulaient. Il soupira avant de repenser à cette feuille de chou qui lui pourrissait l'existence. Quel détail marquant pouvait le mettre sur la piste. Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt. Ca devait être un coup de cette folle de Sofia. En plus de le ridiculiser en privé en refusant obstinément de sortir avec lui voilà qu'elle le faisait devant un public conséquent. Elle en avait la carrure, travailleuse elle devait probablement savoir écrire. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, oh ça non !

Comme à son habitude la jeune fille travaillait consciencieusement à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était peut être qu'en sixième année mais un avenir ça se préparait tôt tout comme lui répétait son père depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, dans moins d'une heure elle devrait rejoindre Stanley. Un petit ami merveilleux, compréhensif, qui comprenait que les cours étaient très important pour elle et qui en aucun cas n'avait cherché à la faire se dissiper. Ils étaient en couple depuis un an, et même s'il n'avait pas un physique très athlétique il représentait l'homme parfait à ses yeux. Très loin du stéréotype du mâle séducteur que représentait Sirius Black. Comme si elle avait du temps à perdre avec ce bellâtre incapable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affilé. Il avait eu du mal à encaisser le coup quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Au début il avait cru qu'elle faisait des manières mais non vraiment elle ne lui trouvait rien de séduisant.

Il pouvait avoir des groupies à la pelle ça ne changerait pas sa façon de penser à son égard. Pour l'instant il était peut être populaire mais elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans dix ans. Avec une attitude telle que la sienne on tombait forcément de haut un jour ou l'autre. Ce fut le bruit de masticage d'un chewing gum fortement désagréable qui la tira de ses pensées. Il avait toujours cette attitude insolente, qui il le croyait le rendait plus séduisant. Avachi sur la chaise face à la sienne il l'observait. Quoique la scruter semblait un terme plus approprié à vrai dire. Elle le trouvait ridicule, un bras sur le dossier de chaise, les jambes écartés, il ne lui manquait décidément plus que la bouteille de bière pour parfaire le tableau. Sa mère était moldue et la comparaison avec certains héros de sitcom lui venait à l'esprit. Il était populaire maintenant, mais rien ne garantissait que demain il ne finisse pas dans le ruisseau à mendier pour quelques pièces en se souvenant de son passé glorieux. Bon ok, peut être qu'elle y allait un peu fort mais pour le moment il lui gâchait sa lumière. Chose essentielle quand on voulait réviser.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux Sirius ?

Elle n'avait jamais compris cette tendance stupide qui consistait à appeler les gens qu'on méprisait par leur nom de famille. Elle ne l'aimait peut être pas beaucoup mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour l'associer à son nom de famille et tout ce que ça impliquait.

- Que tu arrêtes de me mettre plus bas que terre

- Si je savais de quoi tu parlais ça me serait profitable, parce que vois tu pour le moment j'ai l'impression que tu vires paranoïaque

- Je sais que c'est de toi la rubrique. Tu ne m'as jamais beaucoup aimé et tu es tout à fait capable d'avoir pondu ces articles

- Bien que je sois flattée par tes propos, j'ai à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à cette chronique, alors crois moi j'ai encore moins de temps à perdre avec ta petite personne. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde contrairement à ce que tu penses. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper de ton égo surdimensionné.

Son explication tenait la route, elle n'était peut être pas du genre à étaler publiquement ses sentiments. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une coupable idéale. Son nom rejoignit le tableau mais en l'écrivant il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui trouver. Peut être que c'était juste parce qu'elle se refusait à lui. Ou alors c'était peut être parce qu'elle était différente de toutes les filles qu'il côtoyait sans cesse. Toutes ces filles qui se jetaient à son cou sans même prendre la peine de le connaître. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, après tout c'Est-ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Que les filles tombent dans ses bras en un seul regard. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait que toutes les filles n'étaient pas immédiatement happés par son charme indéfectible. L'idée d'arrêter de jouer les don juan le traversa une petite seconde, une très mince seconde avant de se souvenir qu'une fille était en train de l'attendre dans une salle déserte au troisième étage.

Nom : Dupuy

Prénom : Sofia

Age : 16 ans

Physique : Cheveux mi longs châtains, yeux marrons

Caractère : Travailleuse, peau de vache, coincée

Maison : Serdaigle

Situation : En couple depuis un an

Indice : Se référer au caractère


End file.
